


I have loved you, love you, and will always love you

by juLes_ruLes93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Post-War, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juLes_ruLes93/pseuds/juLes_ruLes93
Summary: my first fanfiction, so please don´t be rude.Also I´m not a native english speaker so yeah ^^Please don't post anywhere else without my permission. Thanks ;)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	I have loved you, love you, and will always love you

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfiction, so please don´t be rude.  
> Also I´m not a native english speaker so yeah ^^  
> Please don't post anywhere else without my permission. Thanks ;)

This smell of rain on the heated asphalt, it was indescribable. A slight shiver went through his body as the wind picked up a little. But soon he had got used to the new cold. His gaze was fixed on the house in front of him, which was located behind a huge iron gate. For half an hour now he stood there like that, watching it from the other side of the street. Undecided what he was actually up to. His hair was already dripping and his clothes almost seemed to stick to him.  
"I love you Harry, I will always love you. But I can't be with you! I'm sorry!"  
These were the last words his beloved Draco had whispered into his ear before he left him. Forever.  
Forever?  
No, he didn't want to imagine that. A tear, unnoticed by the rain, made its way across his cheek. He thought back to the past years. To their first encounter. To the, it seemed, endless hostility. To their first conversation that did not end in a dispute and to the friendship that began from that point on. A friendship which after a short time was already more than he had ever dared to dream of. It had all been so nice. Until that day Draco left him and never came back. Since that day 3 years have passed. In these three years a lot has changed, he had changed. Voldemort was defeated and he, Harry Potter, was responsible. However, the pain caused by the separation from his beloved has made him a shadow of his former self. Bloodshot eyes were bordered by black circles around them, the once so brilliant shine of his emerald green soul mirrors had given way to an almost dull, expressionless and inconspicuous green. Since that day he couldn't really eat anymore, which meant that the "Hero of the Wizarding World" as they all called him, was just a walking skeleton covered with skin, not sure if his legs could carry him anymore. He was sick, sick with heartache. And sick with the uncertainty of whether Draco survived the war. If he would find out that his beloved one no longer walks on the earth, there would be no reason for him to do the same. He had already thought of everything, prepared everything. He would have to do nothing more than swallow this capsule and put an end to his miserable, senseless life. But he didn't want to, not without making sure that Draco really wasn't alive anymore.  
Without thinking about it for a second, he apparated directly in front of the impressive entrance door of Malfoy-Manor. An almost reverent silence lay over the large estate. Just as he was about to turn around, as he had done so often before without knocking, to leave, the door opened. A petite woman opened the door and invited him in.  
"Narcissa." His breath stopped.  
"My son is waiting for you, Harry." she said and went ahead.  
He was alive! It was his only thought.

"He lives! He survived." it came out of Harry almost silently and yet it did not go unnoticed.  
"Yes, he survived. But "live" can't describe what my son does. You must know, the war and the longing for you have changed him. Outwardly he may still look the same, but inwardly, inwardly he is broken. Not only his heart, but his soul. I hope you can fix both, at least a little bit."  
With these words she sent him with a wave of her hand to the terrace and disappeared behind one of the many doors. Harry was shaking all over. Would he really see Draco again? His Draco? A thousand thoughts flashed through his mind. Slowly he stepped outside through the open double doors. At a heavy marble table he saw these familiar white-blonde hairs, which, however, were not perfectly styled as usual but soaked by the rain. Soaked like the rest of the body trembling with cold.  
"Draco?" Harry whispered. However, no reply was received. The blond Slytherin stared expressionlessly into the manor's spacious garden.  
"Draco, it's me. Harry. Your Harry."  
He put one hand on Draco's shoulder. The blond flinched the moment he touched him. Slowly he turned his head towards the former Gryffindor. His expression was lifeless. No twitching of the corner of his mouth, no smiling, no Malfoy pride in his eyes. He almost looked like a zombie. And if Harry hadn't seen the brief glint in his steel grey soul mirrors, he probably wouldn't have taken him for anything else. Wordlessly Draco put his hand on that of Harry which still rested on his shoulder. Several minutes passed without either of the two young men moving or saying anything.  
"I was wondering if you were coming sometime. But I have NEVER given up hope." Draco's voice sounded dull. It's like he hasn't used it in a long time.  
"I thought about you every day, every night, every second. My angel, it is so unreal to see you again. To be allowed to touch you again." Harry whispered.  
"You expect answers, don't you? But they are answers that I can't give you, don't want to give you. I'm afraid that if you know the truth, you'll hate me. I don't want to lose you, not again, not again."  
It was difficult to understand the last words under his sobbing.  
"I could never hate you. Did you hear that? NEVER! I know why you left that night. Why you left me. You wanted to protect me, and you needed to protect yourself. From Him, from your father, from the others. They would have killed you if they knew." After that sentence, Harry's voice got hoarse. "And so they would have killed me."  
With tears streaming down his face, the words came trembling out of his mouth.  
"Draco, please, look at me. Look at me and you'll see that I don't hate you. That I never hated you. Even then, not after I found out you were one of them. A Death Eater. I love you! And I'll always love you!"  
Harry collapsed under these words. But he did not hit the ground as expected. Draco had jumped up and caught his lover.  
"How come you never told me you knew? I've been so afraid to face you all these years, afraid you would despise me and I would never see you again. If I'd known you already knew, I would have come back much sooner. Back to you, my angel."  
Draco pulled Harry tighter into his arms, as tight as if he would never want to let go of him again.  
"I love you! Forever and ever! Never forget that!"; he breathed into Draco's ear and shortly afterwards sealed his lips with that of his lover.  
"I love you too! And never make me wait that long again!"; a small smile stole on the lips of the former Slytherin. How he had missed that smile. That smile that he could finally see every day again from today. That smile that showed him that he was finally where he belonged. At HOME.

The End


End file.
